Kirua Shiroishi
Killah (白石キルア Kirua Shiroishi) is the main protagonist of Killlerbees: Kirābī. He is a Top-ranked member of the Lucent Corps. He is hunting down the Hiss who is responsible for the murder of his family. Appearance Killah has Black hair combed back and Violet eyes with a slim build. He wears a Bomber Jacket with patches and a Dark Violet Mask over his face. He additionally carries a Ōdachi (大太刀) (large/greatsword) on his back, on his hips a traditional Japanese sword is placed on the left side of his hip, on his right leg there is a Yari (槍, "spear") deployable spear, behind his back above the waist you will find Two Pistols (M1911), on both of his wrist he has two deployable Tantō (短刀, "short sword"). Personality Killah is kind and rude by nature and has been described by others as having very gentle eyes and have an eye that will Pierce through your soul when in battle. He has a great deal of determination and will not give up once he has a goal to achieve; an example is hunting down the Hiss who is responsible for the murder of his family. Even though he is relatively strong on his own, he isn't opposed to asking others for help when he needs it. He is very protective of his friends. His most important attribute is his ability to empathize with anyone, even Hiss. This often makes him hesitate when killing Hiss. However, this trait also could make some Hiss to redeem themselves moments before death, albeit rarely. However, despite his empathetic nature, Killah does have a limit to his tolerance and has a distaste for rudeness, getting annoyed by the constant whining made by Yuko Hiraki, and angered by Inosuke's barbaric actions. For the years of his service and amount of experience he faced, he became more calculating and strict in his decision. His courage to protect the weak committed him to face his enemy with respect and dignity whether good or evil Hiss. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities * Enhanced Sense of Hearing: Killah has a heightened sense of hearing, allowing him to detect danger from even the faintest of sounds. He could also hear the inner thoughts of people if he uses the sense of hearing to its fullest ability, this ability also allows him to immediately locate Hiss by hearing the different sound produced by the Hiss' body in comparison to a humans. * Enhanced Sense of Smell: Killah has a heightened sense of smell even before he underwent sword training. It is strong enough for him to smell the 'line of interval'-- the slight pause in an enemy's movement-- and distinguish between species, as well as their approximate position. After training, he can smell emotions as well as track objects, humans and Hiss over long distances. * Fighting ability: '''This trait of Killah was pointed out by Yue Ifran during their first encounter in which Killah skillfully laid out a plan to attack Yue by surprise by charging towards him not showing he was unarmed and plan to have brought down Yue with an axe he had thrown in the air beforehand. * '''Enhanced strength: '''After training, Killah gained immense strength and speed and has demonstrated a great use of it (i.e., Jumping over twice his height during the Final Selection arc when fighting the Hiss who killed Barcia de Vivar disciples. His forehead is sturdy as well, although this ultimately become one of the running gags in the series. Swordsmanship Taught by Kirua father. A breathing technique that increases the user's strength and endurance. * '''The Nine Divine Sun(s) style, unleashing a Yari (槍, "spear") on opponents. It is said to have grown from the teachings of George Vasa, who was captured and tortured by an enemy nation. In battle, it can be recognized by elements that might be called "Furious" and aistinctive footwork that has been described as "Fluid." Also of note is a tendency in ba attle to rely upon the Dodge action to reinforce the strengths of the style. * The School of the Nine Scholastic Strike(s) style, unleashing a Longsword on opponents. It is said to have grown from the teachings of Bai Silver, who loved drinking and gambling too much, losing it all. In battle, it can be recognized by elements that might be called "Methodical" and a distinctive footwork that has been described as "Perpendicular." Also of note is a tendency in a battle to rely upon the Grappling action to reinforce the strengths of the style. * The Geometrical Manticore Touch(es) style, unleashing a Shortsword on opponents. It is said to have grown from the teachings of Rickard Vasa, who is said to have set off in search of a challenge. In battle it can be recognized by elements that might be called "Powerful" and a distinctive footwork that has been described as "Light." Also of note is a tendency in battle to rely upon the Grappling action to reinforce the strengths of the style. * The Brotherhood of the Nine Elk Secret(s) style, unleashing a Katana on opponents. It is said to have grown from the teachings of Yamoaka Wu, who inspired numerous schools and styles. In battle it can be recognized by elements that might be called "Flashy" and a distinctive footwork that has been described as "Flamboyant." Also of note is a tendency in battle to rely upon the Dash action to reinforce the strengths of the style. * Unyielding Hand(s) style, unleashing an M1911 on opponents. It is said to have grown from the teachings of Sun Martin, who is said to have lived for decades longer than normal. In battle, it can be recognized by elements that might be called "Precise" and distinctive footwork that has been described as "Strategic remarkable Marksmanship." Also of note is a tendency in a battle to rely upon the Dodge action to reinforce the strengths of the style. Trivia * his favourite beverage is Lemonade and coffee. * he will harm anyone that touches his steak. * during the night when eating steak, he will end up drinking whiskey or wine. * loves cooking * Has a 170 IQ * Killah will hibernate over the winter * the weapons that he has gathered from his master is due to the respect and the perseverance Behaviour ** The Ōdachi (大太刀) (large/greatsword) that Killah has on his back is called Evony (エボニー Ebonī) passed down to father to son the greatsword will change colour to the new owner and will become its faithful owner until that person untimely demise and will be passed down just like father to son